Your Kindness
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Sekeras apapun hati seseorang, kelak kerasnya hati akan terluluhkan oleh berjuta kebaikan.


Your Kindness

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Dreams are there to show you the way

(Better take a look inside)

Close your eyes find out what they're trying to say

(You gotta take a look inside)

Only for a minute

Just to make a start

Imagine what you wanna see

Wake him up the wizard

Sleeping in your heart

Just imagine what you wanna be

Don't you know that...

[Chorus]

Dreams come true they do

Dreams come true

From all of us to all of you they do

Don't you know that dreams come true

Love is just a second away

(Better take a look inside)

Make that magic rule, let the miracle stay

(You gotta take a look inside)

Only for a minute

It's not a fantasy

Just imagine what you wanna be

Don't you know that...

[Chorus]

Don't you know that dreams come true

Don't you know that dreams come true

Only for a minute

You can make your dreams come true (Westlife-Dreams Come True).

Dentingan piano diikuti suara sopran menyenandungkan lagu dari salah satu band papan atas asal Inggris itu memenuhi ruangan. Siluet seorang gadis kecil berusia empat tahun dengan rambut merah panjang dan mata lavender duduk di depan grand piano hitam. Jemari lentiknya bergerak anggun di atas tuts-tuts hitam-putih piano, membawakan serangkaian nada yang terjalin membentuk melodi nan indah. Semakin sempurna karena ia juga menyanyikan lagu yang dimainkannya dengan piano.

Teknik permainan piano cukup sempurna untuk ukuran anak sekecil dirinya. Perpindahan dari first movement ke second movement dan seterusnya sangat mulus. Intro, interlude, dan finishing dimainkan dengan indah. Suaranyapun merdu dan mengandung banyak improvisasi. Namun sungguh ganjil, gadis ini membawakan lagu sambil menangis. Kristal-kristal bening membasahi kelopak matanya.

"Bravo! Kau mirip sekali dengan Papa, Sayang!"

Wanita cantik berambut indigo mendekat. Tersenyum seraya bertepuk tangan. Mendengar komplimen itu, si gadis justru makin berduka. Kenangan tentang sang Papa berkelebat dalam benaknya.

"Patricia, what happen, Dear?" Perempuan berkimono putih itu berlutut. Mensejajarkan posisi tubuh dengan anak perempuan yang dipanggilnya Patricia.

Akasuna Patricia ialah putri tunggal Hyuuga Hinata. Usianya baru empat tahun, tetapi ia telah menebarkan pesona. Dengan wajah jelita, rambut merah yang diwarisi dari ayahnya, juga bakat di bidang musik, sosok Patricia sempurna memikat publik. Rekan-rekan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga dan Akasuna menjadikannya primadona.

Ironis, kehidupan Patricia tidaklah sempurna. Lima bulan lalu ia terpaksa menelan realita pahit. Papanya, Akasuna Sasori, meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Sasori memang melanjutkan karier sebagai pilot, dan dalam suatu kesempatan pesawat yang diterbangkannya mengalami kecelakaan. Patricia sangat mencintai sang Papa. Ia sama sekali belum ikhlas menerima kepergian Sasori. Lagu yang tadi ia bawakan-Dreams Come True-merupakan lagu terakhir yang diajarkan Sasori padanya sebelum tragedi naas itu terjadi.

Praktis Patricia kini hidup bersama ibunya, Hyuuga Hinata. Presiden direktur Hyuuga Company yang sukses, tegar, dan mandiri. Sejauh ini, Hinata mampu menjadi single parent yang baik untuk permata hatinya. Meski demikian sulit baginya memungkiri bahwa ia membutuhkan figur pengganti Sasori.

"No more tears, please..." bujuk Hinata lembut.

Tangis Patricia makin menjadi. "Patricia kangen Papa..."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Eratnya jalinan kasih sayang antara Patricia dan Sasori membuatnya kesulitan melupakan ayah kandungnya itu. Kepergian Sasori yang terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba juga meninggalkan jejak trauma mendalam di hatinya.

"Oh anakku..." desah Hinata, menatap langit-langit ruang keluarga mansion mewah miliknya. "Mama sama susahnya bangkit dari kesedihan ini. Tapi Mama tahu, Papa tak ingin kita terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan. Ingat pesan terakhir Papa?"

Nerrida Airport, 5 p.m.

Pintu pesawat tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Hinata dan Patricia menggigit bibir, enggan melepas kepergian Sasori. Ketiganya masih berdiri di lorong garbarata. Sasori dengan sabar mencoba menenangkan kedua wanita yang teramat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Hinata, flight ini takkan lama. Lusa aku akan kembali." Ucapnya lembut. Iris karamelnya memancarkan pandangan teduh yang menenteramkan.

Meskipun demikian, tetap saja Hinata dan Patricia dicekam kecemasan. Entah bagaimana kecemasan itu menyusupi benak mereka. Inikah yang dinamakan firasat?

"Papa jangan pergi...please stay with me," pinta Patricia. Menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya.

Sasori tersenyum hangat. Membelai puncak kepala putrinya penuh kasih.

"Papa hanya pergi sebentar, Sayang. Setelah itu kita bisa bersama-sama lagi. Patricia ingin dibawakan apa dari Belgia? Coklat? Miniatur Manequin Piss? Atau..."

"Patricia tidak ingin apa-apa! Patricia hanya ingin Papa kembali lagi dengan selamat!"

"Are you sure?" tanya Sasori dengan satu kedipan nakal.

Patricia mengangguk mantap. Menegaskan dirinya hanya menginginkan keselamatan Papanya.

Perhatian ketiga anggota keluarga itu teralih oleh kedatangan sesosok pramugari cantik berambut pirang.

"Mr. Sasori? It's time to go."

"Ok. Just wait a moment, please."

Sang pramugari melangkah masuk ke dalam pesawat. Tak lupa ia tersenyum ramah pada Hinata serta Patricia.

Sasori kembali merengkuh istri dan putrinya. Mengecup kening mereka, lalu berkata.

"Jangan sedih, ada atau tiadanya aku di sisi kalian."

Ganjil, dekapan Sasori terasa lebih erat. Kedua tangannya yang mengusap wajah Hinata dan Patricia juga terasa dingin.

"Take care, Hinata. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan kamu Patricia, turutilah apa kata Mama. Ingatlah kalau Papa sangat menyayangimu."

Setelah itu mereka berpisah. Sasori menempati kabin khusus pilot. Sementara Hinata menuntun putrinya keluar lorong garbarata. Sebagai keluarga dari pilot profesional dan berkinerja, Hinata dan Patricia diberi kesempatan mengantar Sasori hingga ke lorong garbarata.

Tak lama, pesawat Airbus berkapasitas seratus penumpang itu mengangkasa. Diterbangkan dengan kemahiran tinggi oleh pilot muda yang sangat berbakat, Akasuna Sasori. Hinata menatap hampa laju pesawat di langit musim dingin yang kelabu. Merasakan Sasori perlahan-lahan menjauh darinya.

"Mama, Papa akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Patricia seraya menyeka pipinya yang basah. "Ya. Papa akan baik-baik saja."

Sayup-sayup Patricia mendengar isak tangis. Semula ia mengira itu bagian dari mimpinya. Namun asumsinya meleset. Ada yang menangis di sekitar sini, tapi siapa?

Kanak-kanak itu pelan membuka mata. Mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kamarnya yang bernuansa baby blue. Tak ada siapapun. Lantas, siapa yang menangis?

Sejurus kemudian Patricia melompat bangkit dari ranjang. Berlari menuruni tangga ke ruang keluarga. Pertanyaannya seketika terjawab.

Di ruang keluarga, Hinata berdiri terpaku. Pesawat telepon tergenggam di tangannya. Tetes-tetes sebening mutiara menjatuhi pelupuk mata lavendernya. Hinata tergugu, menangis pilu.

"Mama, what's the matter with you?" tukas Patricia panik. Melempar tubuh ke pelukan ibunya. "Mama...Mama baik-baik saja, Nak. Tidurlah lagi."

Namun Patricia belum juga beranjak. Ia takkan tenang sebelum tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Hinata mengusap-usap kepala Patricia. Meyakinkan kalau dirinya tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Pada akhirnya Patricia berhasil diyakinkan. Dilepasnya pelukan sang Mama, kemudian bergegas naik ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Hinata, ia tetap berada di posisinya. Bibirnya bergetar mengucap kata-kata.

"Sasori-kun...rest in peace."

Keesokan paginya, Patricia terbangun. Masih mengenakan piyama, ia memutuskan turun ke bawah.

Betapa herannya ia kala melihat ruang tamu dipenuhi orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Suara isakan terdengar dimana-mana. Bukan hanya itu, tumpukan karangan bunga terlihat pula di depan pintu.

"Mama, Mama...!" Patricia memanggil Hinata lirih. Mencari-cari sosok sang ibu di antara kerumunan orang.

Pencariannya nihil. Dua kali mengitari ruang tamu, ia tak menemukan Hinata. Iris lavendernya sontak tertumbuk pada sebentuk peti berhiaskan bunga-bunga lily putih. Peti itu terbuka. Di dalamnya, terbaring sesosok tubuh dengan wajah tampan dan rambut merah darah. Iris karamelnya terpejam rapat. Wajah pucatnya menampakkan ekspresi ketenangan seolah ia sedang tertidur.

Kesedihan dan ketidakpercayaan menjalari hati Patricia. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dialiri shock. Kedua matanya menghangat, gemetar tangannya menyentuh sosok di dalam peti itu.

"Papa...impossible! Ini bukan Papa Sasori! Ini bukan Papa Sasori!" Patricia berseru histeris. Sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah.

Patricia jatuh berlutut. Mendekap erat tangan kanan Sasori, hanya itu bagian tubuh sang Papa yang dapat dipeluknya. Mencurahkan tangis dan air mata. Menyeka sisa darah di sudut bibir Sasori dengan jemarinya.

Atmosfer duka makin kuat melingkupi ruang tamu bergaya Eropa klasik itu. Para pelayat terhanyut, mereka dapat merasakan betapa hancur hati Patricia. Dalam kesedihan yang terus mendera, Hinata menghampiri putri semata wayangnya. Mendekapnya erat. Meminta Patricia merelakan kepergian Sasori.

Itulah tragedi yang menimpa lima bulan silam. Menggoreskan duka, memahat luka. Menisbikan kepedihan akibat rasa kehilangan mendalam.

"Sudah Nak, jangan menangis lagi. Kau mau membuat Papa Sasori bersedih di surga?"

"Tidak, Mama."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah tegar. Katanya mau buat Papa tenang."

Perlahan-lahan Patricia mengangkat ujung bibirnya, mengguratkan senyum. Hinata menepuk halus puncak kepala mutiara hatinya.

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Hinata menggendong Patricia ke kamarnya. Membantu memakaikan piyama. Menyelimuti, lantas mengecup keningnya.

"Sleep tight, Dear. Have a nice dream."

Hinata mematut diri di cermin. Perfekto, batinnya. Dengan dress biru muda dan Espadrils berwarna senada, ia terlihat semakin cantik. Penampilan simple tetapi menawan.

Wanita berumur 29 tahun itu melirik arloji. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sesungguhnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Patricia sendirian. Bibi Shizune, pelayan yang bekerja di mansion pribadinya, meminta cuti selama seminggu karena harus menjaga anaknya yang sakit. Namun apa daya, Hinata harus meninggalkan Patricia karena ada janji dengan sahabatnya sejak di Senior High School, Sabaku Gaara.

Selesai memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi, Hinata melangkah keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga, melangkah menuju garasi. Dua menit berselang, Nissan X-Trail silver itu melesat meninggalkan mansion-nya.

Nissan X-Trail itu menepi di depan sebuah bangunan putih bertuliskan White Cafe. Hinata turun dari mobil dan memasuki areal cafe yang semarak oleh gemerlap lampu.

Dentingan halus piano menyambut langkah pertama Hinata di dalam cafe. Hati wanita itu berdesir hangat. Ia kenal lagu ini: Love Story ciptaan komposer musik klasik ternama, Ludwig van Beethoven. Iris lavendernya menjelajah mencari-cari si pemain piano. Desir di hatinya semakin kuat kala pandangannya bertemu dengan pemain piano tersebut. Lavender bertemu Aquamarine.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata tergeragap menyebut nama sahabatnya.

Pria berambut merah dan bermata Aquamarine di atas stage-yang tengah memainkan piano-melempar senyum mautnya pada Hinata. Rona merah merayapi kedua pipi putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga itu. Debar di jantungnya tak kunjung berhenti.

Love Story terus mengalun, indah nan merdu. Menghipnotis seisi cafe dengan kekaguman. Baik pada keindahan permainan piano maupun pada pianisnya.

Selama sepersekian detik Hinata berdiri terpana di bibir panggung. Sampai akhirnya lagu itu usai, dan tiba-tiba saja Gaara berlutut di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." panggilnya lembut. Meraih kedua tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya hangat. "Aku memainkan Love Story bukan tanpa alasan. Kautahu lagu itu untuk siapa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Dirinya terlalu gugup untuk bicara. Tanpa disadari, puluhan pasang mata pengunjung cafe menatap mereka penuh perhatian.

"Lagu itu untukmu. Biarlah White Cafe dan semua pengunjungnya menjadi saksi. Hinata, will you marry me?"

Cafe riuh-rendah oleh tepuk tangan. Entah siapa yang mengomando, terdengar seruan.

"Terima...terima...terima!"

Pipi Hinata makin merona. My God, tak disangkanya Gaara memberinya kejutan seperti ini. Dikiranya Gaara mengajak bertemu di cafe ini sekedar melepas rindu. Pasalnya, Gaara baru dua hari lalu kembali dari Bonn University setelah menuntaskan program spesialisnya.

Menit-menit berlalu lambat. Hinata terjebak di ruang dilema. Di sisi lain, ia masih mencintai Sasori. Namun di sisi lainnya ia teringat nasihat ayah-ibunya, Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikaru.

"Kami mengerti betapa besar cintamu untuk Sasori. Namun raihlah kebahagiaanmu saat kesempatan itu telah datang. Sebab kesempatan tidak datang dua kali."

Jauh di dalam hati, ia memendam rasa pada Gaara. Bahkan perasaan itu telah hadir jauh sebelum pertemuannya dengan Sasori. Hanya saja Hinata kelewat ragu untuk mengungkapkannya mengingat Gaara menjadi idola dan diperebutkan banyak gadis. Inikah kesempatan yang dimaksud Hiashi dan Hikaru?

Sorakan dari pengunjung cafe terus terdengar. Gaara belum melepas genggaman tangannya dari Hinata. Akhirnya wanita jelita itu menghela nafas. Berdoa, semoga ini keputusan yang terbaik. "Yes i will."

Buncahlah kebahagiaan itu. Applause meriah memenuhi ruangan dalam cafe. Serta-merta Gaara merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukkannya. Sejurus kemudian menyematkan cincin emas bertatahkan safir berbentuk hati ke jari manis wanita itu.

"Arigato, Hinata...arigato."

"Good morning, Patricia." Sapa Hinata riang sambil mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Morning Mama." Balas Patricia.

Seperti biasa mereka memulai pagi dengan sarapan bersama. Hinata meletakkan tiga potong roti berlapis selai nanas ke piring Patricia. Untuk dirinya sendiri, ia memilih selai coklat. "Mama, you look so happy today."

"Ya. Mama memang berusaha untuk selalu ceria," sahut Hinata.

Sesaat Patricia berhenti mengunyah roti, menatap sang Mama lekat-lekat. Bukannya ia tak suka melihat senyum ceria di wajah Hinata, akan tetapi ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Hari ini kau ikut Mama ke kantor."

Perintah itu dituruti Patricia. Dengan alis sedikit terangkat ia menanyakan alasan Hinata mengajaknya ke kantor hari ini.

"Kan Bibi Shizune belum kembali. Selain itu, Mama juga ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu."

Seseorang? Tanda tanya memenuhi pikiran Patricia. Mungkinkah...?

Usai sarapan, keduanya bergegas meninggalkan rumah. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk mencapai kantor Hyuuga Company. Dari kejauhan, gedung pencakar langit itu terlihat sangat megah. Patricia selalu excited tiap kali Hinata mengajaknya ke sini.

"Nah, kau duduklah di sini. Mama ada meeting di lantai delapan. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?" Hinata memberi instruksi sembari mendudukkan putrinya di sofa ruang kerjanya.

Patricia mengangguk patuh. Hinata tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya.

"Good girl."

Jam demi jam berlalu. Patricia lama-lama bosan juga berada di ruang kerja Hinata. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya sejak tadi. Aktivitas yang bisa dikerjakannya hanyalah membaca buku dan melihat-lihat seisi ruangan mewah berhiaskan lukisan Monalisa karya Leonardo Da Vinci itu.

Kanak-kanak itu beranjak ke pintu. Membukanya perlahan dan melangkah keluar. Hinata sedang meeting dengan client. Tak ada salahnya Patricia berjalan-jalan sejenak di taman belakang Hyuuga Company. Siapa tahu ia bisa mengejar kupu-kupu seperti kebiasaannya.

Setiba di taman, gadis kecil berambut merah itu mengenyakkan diri di bangku taman. Menatap nanar kuntum-kuntum bunga yang tumbuh subur. Berharap adanya kupu-kupu di antara kuntum demi kuntum bunga.

Tanpa diduga, ekspektasinya terwujud. Dari sela-sela kuntum bunga, nampaklah dua ekor kupu-kupu bersayap cantik. Patricia tersenyum cerah, kaki jenjangnya bergerak pelan. Siap mengejar hewan kesukaannya itu.

Pemandangan yang tersaji berikutnya sungguh menyenangkan. Seorang dara mungil nan jelita mengejar dua ekor kupu-kupu sambil tersenyum bahagia. Tawanya begitu lepas, senyumnyapun natural. Begitu asyik Patricia mengejar kupu-kupu hingga tak menyadari dua pasang mata mengawasinya.

Pemilik dua pasang mata itu tiada lain Gaara dan Hinata. Hinata baru selesai meeting, dan Gaara sengaja menemuinya di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai dokter. Jarak rumah sakit tempat Gaara bekerja dengan Hyuuga Company tidak terlalu jauh. Rencananya, hari ini Hinata ingin mengenalkan Gaara pada Patricia.

"Dia cantik," puji Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Rambutnya mirip Sasori."

"Ya. Cobalah kaudekati dia." Balas Hinata. Sesaat keraguan mendominasi wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau ragu-ragu?"

"Aku takut dia tak bisa menerimamu begitu saja. Dia...terlalu menyayangi Sasori."

Walau begitu, Gaara tetap tersenyum. "Semuanya harus dicoba, Hinata."

Puas mengejar kupu-kupu, Patricia mendudukkan diri di bangku taman. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Akan tetapi senyumannya memudar seketika saat melihat sosok Hinata di kejauhan.

"Mama? Itu siapa?" Iris lavender Patricia melebar saat memandang pria tampan berjas putih yang berjalan di samping ibunya.

Sekejap nalarnya mulai menganalisis. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti...

"Papa baru! Itu pasti calon Papa baruku! No way! Papa Patricia cuma satu, Papa Sasori!"

Tepat pada saat itu, Gaara dan Hinata sampai di taman belakang Hyuuga Company. Hinata menyapa Patricia. Tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya.

"Dear, kenalkan ini teman Mama. Sebentar lagi dia jadi Papa kamu." Hinata mengenalkan Gaara pada putri satu-satunya.

Pria bertato ai itu tersenyum hangat. Berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Patricia. Mengulurkan tangan, ingin bersalaman dengan gadis kecil tersebut.

Ternyata Patricia punya strategi jitu menghadapi calon Papa barunya. Sebelum Gaara dan Hinata mendekat, ia lebih dulu melekatkan permen karet strawberry kesukaannya ke telapak tangan kanannya. Alhasil siapapun yang bersalaman dengan Patricia akan terkotori tangannya.

"Halo, Panda. Namaku Akasuna Patricia, anaknya Papa Sasori yang paling cantik." Kata Patricia diikuti senyum palsunya. Menjabat erat tangan Gaara.

Gaara tersentak kaget mendapati sesuatu yang lengket menempel di tangannya. Detik berikutnya ia terbelalak. Permen karet! Bagaimana...?

"Sabaku Gaara. Patricia boleh panggil Uncle Gaara." Meski shock, pria tampan itu mempertahankan sikap hangat dan sabarnya.

"Tak mau! Patricia mau panggil Panda saja, soalnya wajah Uncle mirip panda! Seram!"

"Patricia, jangan bicara begitu, Nak." Tegur Hinata halus.

"No problem, dia masih anak-anak." Gaara menengahi.

"Tapi...astaga Gaara! Apa itu di tanganmu?"

Sekejap kemudian Hinata paham apa yang terjadi. Diberinya Patricia tatapan tajam. Namun kanak-kanak berambut merah itu tak bergeming. Ia memasang raut wajah innocent.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan memarahinya. Ini masih bisa dibersihkan. Boleh minta tissue?"

Seentara Hinata membantu Gaara membersihkan permen karet dari tangannya, Patricia berlari menjauh seraya menjulurkan lidah. Masih sempat ia berseru,

"Bye Panda! Papanya Patricia hanya satu: the one and only, Papa Sasori!"

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan menuju areal parkir. Malam musim panas menyelubungkan jubah hitamnya ke seantero kota Tokyo. Bulan keperakan menampakkan senyumnya di petala langit. Kerlip berjuta bintang menemani tugas sang bulan. Angin berbisik pelan, membelai ujung rambut Hinata dan tepi jas yang masih dikenakan Gaara.

Selepas bekerja, Gaara mengajak Hinata serta Patricia makan malam di luar. Semula Patricia menolak mentah-mentah dan berkeras tidak mau ikut. Akan tetapi Hinata dapat membujuknya. Pada akhirnya Patricia ikut, namun ia kembali melancarkan agresi pada Gaara. Ia sengaja menaruh beberapa ekor tikus kecil dalam piring sphagetti yang dipesan pemuda itu. Beruntung Gaara tipikal laki-laki penyayang binatang sehingga tidak gentar mendapati kerumunan tikus itu. Ia justru melepaskan kembali tikus-tikus itu ke alam bebas.

Kini Patricia terlelap karena kelelahan. Gaara berinisiatif menggendongnya. Hinata betul-betul tidak enak pada kelakuan putri kecilnya. Ia takut Gaara akan beranggapan betapa buruk image Patricia. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Gaara tetap menyayangi dan memperlakukan Patricia dengan baik. Ia ber-positive thinking bahwa Patricia hanya belum ikhlas jika posisi Sasori tergantikan.

Mereka tiba di tempat parkir. Gaara menekan tombol unlock pada kunci otomatis mobilnya. Pintu mobil terbuka, dan pria berambut merah itu membaringkan Patricia di bangku belakang. Setelah memastikan Patricia aman di posisinya, Gaara menempati bangku depan bersama Hinata. Tak lama, Aston Martin V8 Vatage merah itu melesat meninggalkan restoran.

Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ruas-ruas jalan raya kota Tokyo tak terlalu padat malam ini. Selama sepersekian menit perjalanan berlalu dalam keheningan. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Hinata berujar.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Gaara-kun. Tak kusangka Patricia berbuat begitu padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ingat Hinata, dia masih kecil." Sahut Gaara sabar. Kini mereka melewati Tokyo Tower. Kerlap-kerlip lampu membuat menara itu kian menawan di malam hari. "Tapi tetap saja tingkahnya tidak sopan. Aneh, dulu dia tidak pernah begitu."

"Kehilangan orang yang disayangi bisa membuat perubahan tertentu pada anak-anak, Hinata. Namun kita bisa menghilangkan semua perubahan negatif dengan kesabaran dan teknik yang benar."

"Kau paham sekali tentang anak-anak ya?"

"Tentu. Aku kan dokter spesialis anak. Aku mencintai mereka seperti aku mencintai diri dan keluargaku sendiri."

Mobil yang dikemudikan Gaara memasuki kawasan Ginza. Kawasan pusat perbelanjaan dan perkantoran itu tak pernah lepas dari keramaian. Hinata menghela nafas, dalam hati mengakui dirinya tak salah memilih. Sasori pasti senang mengetahui siapa penggantinya.

Setengah jam berselang, mereka sampai di mansion Hyuuga. Sekali lagi Gaara menggendong Patricia. Bahkan ia sendiri yang menidurkan kanak-kanak itu di kamarnya. Sebelum pergi, Gaara menyelimuti Patricia dan mencium keningnya.

"Oyasumi, Patricia."

Beberapa minggu berikutnya, perhatian Gaara terfokus pada penaklukan hati Patricia. Sulit sekali meluluhkan hati putri tunggal Hinata itu. Gaara ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya, ingin tulus mencintainya sebagai anak, namun balasan yang diperoleh jauh dari positif. Patricia selalu menjauhi Gaara. Menampik setiap kebaikannya, juga menjebaknya dengan berbagai kenakalan kecil.

Syukurlah Gaara dianugerahi kesabaran luar biasa. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan respek Patricia. Meski berulang kali Patricia menyerukan bahwa ayahnya hanyalah 'Papa Sasori', Gaara tetap optimis. Ia tak pernah sekalipun marah, kesal, atau putus asa menghadapi kelakuan Patricia.

Sejujurnya Hinata merasa bersalah. Bahkan ia mengizinkan jika Gaara menyerah dan memutuskan pertunangan. Akan tetapi Gaara tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya. Cintanya pada Hinata dan kasih sayangnya terhadap Patricia terlalu kuat.

Setiap hari, ada saja ulah Patricia untuk menyingkirkan Gaara. Dimulai dari memanggilnya dengan sebutan Panda (predikat yang ingin sekali dilepaskan Gaara), menantangnya battle bermain piano (dan hasilnya kemampuan mereka seimbang), mengacak-acak peralatan medis dan sejumlah buku kedokteran milik Gaara, sengaja menumpahkan teh ke atas foto keluarga Sabaku, menyelundupkan labah-labah ke dalam bagasi mobil Gaara, membanding-bandingkan Gaara dengan Sasori, dan serangkaian ulah nakal lainnya. Luar biasa, Gaara masih memiliki kesabaran untuk Patricia.

Semua perbuatan Patricia dibalas Gaara dengan kebaikan. Ia mengajak Patricia berjalan-jalan di sela kesibukkannya, membacakan dongeng untuknya sebelum tidur, menemaninya belajar piano, membelikan mainan dan buku kesukaan Patricia, merawat anak itu sewaktu ia demam, menemani Patricia sampai lewat tengah malam karena tiba-tiba kanak-kanak itu tidak bisa tidur, mengantar Patricia berziarah ke makam Sasori, membebat lukanya setiap kali ia terjatuh saat bermain, membuatkan makanan favoritnya, dan banyak kebaikan lain. Hati Gaara senantiasa terbuka untuk memaafkan, kedua tangannya selalu siap merengkuh Patricia kala ia rapuh.

Ironis, hubungan keduanya tidak pernah membaik. Hati Patricia sedemikian keras hingga tak juga tertaklukkan oleh Gaara. Sampai hari ini, tepat di hari ulang tahun Patricia, hatinya sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Patricia, bangun Sayang! Ada kebakaran!" Hinata mengguncang-guncang tubuh putrinya. Menjalankan rencana kejutan yang dirancang oleh Gaara.

"Paling kebakarannya di rumah sebelah," sahut Patricia sekenanya. Membalikkan tubuh, melanjutkan tidur.

"Tidak. Kebakarannya di rumah kita. Ayo cepat keluar!"

Mendengar itu, Patricia tersentak bangun. Ia memeluk boneka pandanya, lalu berlari keluar kamar. Di koridor depan kamar...

"Surprise! Happy birthday Patricia!"

Gadis Akasuna itu terperangah. Di depannya, berdirilah seluruh keluarga Hyuuga dan Akasuna. Ada pula Hinata dan Gaara. Sebuah kue tart bertingkat dua dengan hiasan lilin berbentuk angka lima terpasang di atasnya.

Sontak, mereka semua menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday'. Senyum Patricia merekah. Ia meniup lilin, memotong kue, dan membagi-bagikan potongannya pada mereka. Dipeluknya pula semua orang yang berada di sana, terkecuali Gaara.

"Dear, kau tidak ingin memeluk Uncle Gaara?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Mendengar itu, senyuman Patricia memudar. Tergantikan ekspresi benci. Pisau pemotong kue di tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak! Patricia tidak mau peluk Panda jelek itu!"

"Tapi dia akan jadi Papamu, Sayang." Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata, menjelaskan.

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Papa Patricia cuma satu, Papa Sasori!"

Patricia melempar pisau pemotong kuenya ke lantai. Kedua kaki jenjangnya berlari cepat menuruni anak-anak tangga. Mengetahui kondisi Patricia sedang labil, Gaara cepat-cepat mengejarnya. Dia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada calon putri angkatnya.

Didera kepanikan, sisa anggota keluarga Hyuuga dan Akasuna lekat mengikuti. Patricia terus berlari mengitari rumah besar itu. Sesekali ia menabrak kursi, sofa, meja marmer, dan beberapa perabot lainnya. Kekalutan makin memuncak. Kini Patricia telah sampai di halaman belakang, dimana terdapat kolam renang dan satu set bangku di atasnya.

Anak perempuan berambut merah itu menyusuri tepian kolam renang yang licin. Akibat kurang berkonsentrasi, ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam kolam renang.

"Patricia!" Gaara dan Hinata berseru bersamaan. Mereka tahu persis kalau Patricia belum lancar berenang.

Tanpa kata lagi, Gaara segera melompat ke dalam kolam renang. Diraihnya tubuh mungil Patricia yang mulai tenggelam. Dibawanya Patricia ke tepi kolam.

"Patricia, are you ok?" Gaara bertanya lembut. Mengusap rambut merah gadis itu.

Tak ada respon. Hanya terdengar desah nafas cepat diikuti kelopak mata Patricia yang mulai meredup. Kepanikan Gaara makin menjadi. Dipereratnya dekapan di tubuh Patricia. Dikecupnya kening Patricia penuh kasih sayang.

"Pa...papa?"

Suara lirih itu menyadarkan Gaara. Ia menundukkan pandangan, dilihatnya bibir Patricia bergerak-gerak.

"Papa Gaara?"

Papa Gaara? Sejak kapan ia mendapat panggilan itu? Bukankah yang berhak dipanggil seperti itu hanyalah Sasori?

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Domo arigato gozaimasu. Papa sudah menolongku. I love you so much."

Setelah berkata demikian, Patricia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri ke pelukan Gaara. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hati Gaara. Senang, lega, terharu, dan shock. Senang karena Patricia telah luluh oleh segala kebaikan dan cinta tulusnya. Terharu atas kata-kata Patricia sebelum jatuh pingsan. Lega karena mengetahui kanak-kanak itu bisa diselamatkan. Shock sebab tak menduga ia akan menemui akhir yang bahagia secepat ini. Ya, kini jalan Gaara mulus untuk memperoleh kebahagiaannya bersama Hinata dan Patricia.


End file.
